1. Technical Field
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments relate generally to a motor and, more particularly, to a multi-phase motor.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
U.S. Pat. No. 6,246,561, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses controlling a path of magnetic flux from a permanent magnet.